youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Deleted Series
Just Add Water.png|Just Add Water OSML.png|Our Secret Mermaid Life Alyssa_Corsetty.png|Secret Life of a Mermaid by Alyssa Corsetty Aquarell.png|Aquarell Mermaid 101.png|Mermaid 101 OceanMermaids.png|Ocean Mermaids Kristiepalm.png|The 3 Fins (kristie palm) SOTM.png|Secret of the Mermaids Life of Mermaid|Сериала The Life of a Mermaid Our Little Scaly Secret.png|Our Little Scaly Secret For the sake of record-keeping, here is a full list of shows which have been removed before being added to this site, or were never created at all. May Return *A Tale or a Tail (ATaleOrATail) *An Ocean's Heart (Britobia46) *Aqua Girl (Cheyenne Watson) *Charmed (MermaidTeal) *Drop of Water (laurabear16654) *H2O Mermaids (MermaidAwesome221) *Just Add Water (JEN FP) *Just Between Us (lexi nicole) *Mermagica Mermaid Tail (MermagicaMermaidTail) *Mermaid Adventure (Gracie Tucker) *Mermaid Girls (mermaidmalfunction) *Mermaid Mystery (bailey calvin) *Mermaid of the Deep (Ma De) *Mermaid Tails (nelemaid2000) *Mermaid Wonders (Pony PrincessPumpkin) *Mermaids at Midnight (mermaid tails) *Mermaids in the Water (Allison Fortman) *Mermaids of the Deep Blue (Joely Tapp) *Mermaids Swim Deep (MERMAIDSswimDEEP) *Mersisters (angela henry) *Miami Mermaids (Kait Bartos) *Ocean Mermaids (tailsandfairys) *Our Secret Mermaid Life (Alex Colson-Clark) *Sea Secrets (Kitty BookOwl) *Secret (Destinyrae789) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (Alyssa Corsetty) *Secret Life of the Cool Mermaids (ribbistar) *Secret Mermaid Life (LPSnMClover) *Secret of the Mermaids (Secret Of The Mermaids) *Splish Splash Secrets (SplishSplashSecrets) *That Mermaid Girl (That Mermaid Girl©) *The Amazing Tail (Marissa F) *The Foster Mermaids (Brianna Dunston) *The Mermaid Diaries (Cat Valentine) *The Mermaid Secret (Chloe Sophia) *The Secret Tail (TheFruitGirlz) *The Tails of Legend (Eden & Sabrina Word) *Truly H2O (TrulyH2OShow) *Under The Waves (Mermaid Lily ) Unlikely To Return *Сериала The Life of a Mermaid (Валерия Глушкова) *Я русалка (Рита Салтонович) *2 Pink Tails (EmmiBiebs1715) *2 Shining Mermaids (mermaidemily123) *3 Twin Tails (Abby M) *A Girls Mermaid Secret (Amelia Dutton) *A Mermaid Tail (Cheyenne Watson) *A Secret Mermaid Life (alice denyer) *A Story of a Mermaid (Kenzie Bye) *Adventures of Mermaid (Анастасия Слабкова) *Aqua Tails (AquaTails123) *Aqua Tails (Divalicious Girls) *Behind the Cove (5MermaidLovers !) *Crystal Waters (dillian nilly) *Deep Sea Secrets (lauren j) *Deep Under (Conley Moore) *Desert Tails (DesertTails) *Enchanted Tails (enchantedtailsshow) *Fins (girlytomboys01) *Fish out of Water (★FishOutOfWater★) *Girls with Tails (Anna Porter) *H2O Second Generation (lagoonablue23) *H2O Splash (Araceli Sallaway) *H2O Tails (Joseph Smith) *H3O Just Add Friends (h30videos) *I Love Mermaid (Mermaid Fanacy) *I'm A Fish Freak (mermaidemily123) *Legend of a Sparkle Tail (girlytomboys01) *Into the Blue (lexi nicole) *Into the Waves (lexi nicole) *Magic Mermaid (Amelia Dutton) *Magic Miracles (cool kelly) *Making Waves (dreambig444) *Mermaid Magic (MermaidMagic33) *Mermaid 101 (Mermaids SabrinaRohila) *Mermaid by Moon (sam Denean) *Mermaid Daughters of the Ocean (mermaidsaphire100) *Mermaid Magic (Mermaidmagic7784) *Mermaid Magic (The3tails100) *Mermaid Magic (Veronica Tubalinal) *Mermaid Melissa (3WaterGirlsMelissa) *Mermaid Metamorphosis (MermaidMetamorphosis) *Mermaid Ocean Heart (Lisa Carra) *Mermaid Sisters (arianna love) *Mermaid Tails (mad4ag) *My Magical Life (MermaidForever333) *My Magical Mermaid Life (Sanaa Destinee) *My Secret Life as a Mermaid (Ciara Wilson) *My Secret Tail (MermaidSade) *My Mermaid Life (Erika Roberts) *My Mermaid Life (TheMermaidVevo) *My Secret Tail (jessica niklo) *Ocean Mermaids (Ocean Mermaids) *Once Upon a Tail (Mermaid Tiffany) *Our Fishy Secret (FishySecret) *Our Little Scaly Secret (https://www.youtube.com/user/Ourlittlescalysecret) *Our Mermaid Secret (TheBelieverofmany) *Our Scaly Secret (lovesmudge1) *Scales & Secrets (Hannah Bailey) *Scaly Sea-cret (Ilovepugs Andgum) *Sea Sisters (foursimmons) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (Alyssa Corsetty) *Secret Mermaid Life (https://www.youtube.com/user/Mermaidzoe Mermaid Zoe]) *Sirens Secret (SirensSecret) *Splash (mermaidcrazy123) *Tail of 2 Mermaids (lexi nicole) *Tails (malia wilson) *Tales of Scales (Tails Scales) *That Mermaid Girl (That Mermaid Girl) *That One Secret (lexi nicole) *The 2 Mermaids (Rubes Robb) *The 3 Fins (kristiepalm ) *The 3 Pre-Teenage Tails (mermaidemily123) *The Big Mermaid Secret (Mermaid Battles) *The Call of the Ocean (isabelle gray) *The First Spell (TheFirstSpell) *The Fish Tales (Michael Blaton) *The Last Mermaid (Alyssa Seymour) *The Life of a Mermaid (Mckenna Sweeney) *The Life of Mermaid (Валерия Глушкова) *The Magic Mermaids (Alise Pincle) *The Mermaid Life (TheMermaidLifeAlive) *The Mystic Tails (The3tails100) *The Mystic Waters (TheMysticWatersShow) *The Myth (TheMermaidLifeAlive) *The Secret Life of a Merboy (Kawaii Cake) *The Secret Life of a Mermaid (Kenzie Rae) *The Secret Life of a Mermaid (Tameika Ross) *The Secret Life of a Mermaid Girl (tulio rios) *The Secret Mermaid Tails (isabella yau) *The Secret Mermaids (dbest1817) *The Tail of a Mermaid (Maggie Anne) *The Tail of Marina Tailfin (MermaidLilli1) *The Twin Tails (Emily Risner) *Two Girls, Two Tails (Gillian Renner) Channel Gone *A Magical Secret (amagicalsecret) *Blue Ocean Mermaids (BlueOceanMermaids) *Deux Sirène (deux sirène) *Fins Forever (meribay) *Life of a Mermaid Princess (Lois Chu) *Mall Mermaids (:)moustacheLOL) *Magic of the Sea (MagicOfTheSea) *Mermaid Diaries (Futurestarz101) *Mermaid Miracles (:)moustacheLOL) *Mermaid Magic (Crystal Love) *Mermaid Scales (tagenwright0526) *Mermaid Tails (tagenwright0526) *Mermaid Tails of Us (supermermaidlover1) *Mermaid Tale (TheRealMermaidTale) *My Secret Mermaid Life (Johanna Stickney) *Our Hidden Mermaid Life (OurHiddenMermaidLife) *Secrets of the Sea: A Mermaid Tale (SophiaLOVESsparkles) *She Creature (MarisaMermaid99) *Sisterley Secrets (Bukyboy) *Tails of a Mermaid (LilMissTrisha) *The Crazy Life of an Elemental *The 3 Mystical Mermaids (The3MysticalMermaids) *The First Spell (TheFirstSpell) *Zap To It! (Mermaid Brooklyn) Announced, Not Created *Aqua Marinus (Aqua Marinus) *Aquarell (TheAquarell) *Beyond the Shore (teeniepup989) *Crystal Waters (crystal waters) *Enchanted Waters (jogalbratz) *H2O Full Moon Mermaids (Oceana Tails) *H2O: A Mermaid Story (H2O: A Mermaid Story Official) *Hidden Mermaid Tail Secrets (HiddenMermaidTailSecrets) *Mermagica Mermaid Tail (Reboot; MermagicaMermaidTail) *The Mermaid Next Door (themermaidnextdoor) *My Mermaid Life (chocolateova 16654) *The Mermaids with Scales (mraquamermanstudio) *My Scaly Tail (Fall Smith, shy mermaid) *Rippled (secretmermaid100) *Splash of Waters (Splash Of Waters Mermaid Show) *The Seacret Tails (Emily Tiat) *Unknown Title (Summer ShellMermaid) Category:Deleted Series